


Birds

by yunerium



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunerium/pseuds/yunerium
Summary: Theodore has a problem, and none of the other Elysion residents are being particularly helpful.





	Birds

“Durenda! Durenda!” 

The Nasod woman doesn’t bother to turn around, still entirely absorbed in the task of examining her sword for nonexistent scratches. A grunt sounding vaguely like a question escapes her, making it clear to whoever it is that she’s listening. 

The whoever it is being Theodore, with a considerable amount of Nasod birds resting in his cupped hands (and some flitting around his clothes and wings, too). 

“I… ah… have a favor to ask you regarding my birds.” 

“We all know about your strange bird-making habits, Theodore. Did you finally go and make too many for your little shack to hold?” 

“Haha…,” Theodore’s expression never really changed past his lazy ‘everything in the world is great~’ smile, but right now he did look a bit impressed - or maybe intimidated - by Durenda’s incredible analytical skills. 

“I’m afraid so. I can’t let them all roam wherever they please, because Bernard will definitely start getting stressed again and scold me, so I was thinking that maybe I could… Leave one to stay with you? If you’re not against it?” 

“Yes.” 

“Really?” Theodore beamed, about to thank Durenda before the Nasod woman cut him off briskly. 

“Yes, I’m against it. Go ask Hugo or something. Those birds will just scratch up Lord Phobos and annoy me.” 

Theodore sighed and ambled off to Hugo’s little table. He’d figured that Durenda would turn him down anyway, but it never hurt to try.

\- 

“Hugo!” 

“ ah??? ” 

The peculiarly shaped Nasod turned around abruptly, nearly knocking a vial of glowing purple stuff onto the floor. He gasped and shoved it back, where it slammed into a bunch of other vials with a horribly loud screeching sound. 

“ what is it Theodore, hm? i saw you by Durenda and- ” 

Theodore cut him off before Hugo could go on one of his infamous ramblings. “Yes, I was trying to convince her to take a bird from me… You see, I kind of went overboard last night and-,” he looked pointedly at his handful of birds, “- this happened. Would you be willing to take one from me?” 

Hugo looked at the birds. 

Hugo looked at Theodore. 

Hugo looked at the vial of purple stuff and the other things behind his stand that could potentially explode and take a rather large chunk of Elysion with it. 

Hugo thought about how angry Bernard probably would get at him if that happened. 

Hugo considered the fact that he might end up whacking one of the birds into something dangerous himself, resulting in Theodore being angry (or as angry as he could get) as well. 

“ hmm hmm, im afraid ill have to pass there! sorry Theodore, but good luck finding them somewhere to stay…!! ” 

It was a surprisingly short answer, considering the fact that he was talking to Hugo. Theodore frowned. He would’ve thought that Hugo, out of all of them, would’ve been one of the most willing to take one in. Oh, well. It might be for the better, really. 

\- 

“…” 

Bernard looked solemnly at the birds Theodore was holding as the pink-haired Nasod began to slow down in front of him. 

Theodore took a look at the village leader’s face while passing by, got the hint, and continued walking at his original pace. 

\- 

After an especially long bout of searching, he managed to find their golden-haired ruler in Adrian’s Palace messing around with the giant telescope. 

“Please, Herbaon?” 

“I don’t know, Theodore… Poopangs don’t get along very well with your birds, and I wouldn’t want them to fly into the lasers and get hurt somehow.” 

“But–,” Theodore began to object, only to get cut off. 

“Theodore, I’m just worried that I won’t be able to keep them safe, especially with Solace hiding around here somewhere. I’m sorry I have to turn you down, but I really feel that they’d be better off with someone else.” 

Theodore stood there in silence for a moment before sighing and nodding reluctantly. Herbaon had always been too scared to trust himself with anything, especially when his father was in hibernation state. Which was pretty much all the time. 

“Would you happen to have any tips for where I should put these birds, then? I already asked everyone else, and they turned me down.” 

Herbaon paused for a moment, tugging at a lock of hair with his fingers. 

“Why don’t you… Let them down from Elysion? They’d get to explore down there, and as a bonus, you’d be able to watch through them, too. Maybe they’ll show you species of birds that are new to us, or…” 

Admittedly, that was a good idea. Theodore thanked Herbaon and hastily exited the palace, heading for the portal that supposedly teleported one out of Elysion and into an area around Atlas Station. 

Under the pink flower-covered gazebo, he set down the birds and told them to fly wherever they wished. 

Four ended up staying behind in Elysion, wandering the spring and winter platforms, excitedly hopping between the multiple staircases, perching happily in the beautifully colored trees. Three hopped into the portal, telling Theodore they’d be happy to serve as his eyes in the unknown world. He smiled, thanking them right before they disappeared in a flash of pure white light. 

\- 

“Elsword, there’s a bird on your head!” 

“A bird on my - what?? Aisha, are you sure you’re seeing straight?” 

“Of course I am, dummy! Raven, you know stuff about birds, right?! Never mind, even a person without knowledge on birds can tell that one is perched on Elsword’s big fat head right now! They just have to have eyes!” 

"Uh, I’m pretty sure I would know if there was a bird on my head, Aisha!” 

“Calm down, you two… Aisha, just because I’m named after a bird doesn’t mean I know a lot about them.” 

“But you do, don’t you??” 

"… I’ve never seen this kind of bird before. It almost looks man-made, though this doesn’t really bother me like Nasod creations usually do. Maybe we should ask Eve about this.” 

“You didn’t answer my question… You’re definitely a bird nerd.” 

“Wait, there’s really a bird on my head?!” 

“You two are so silly~ Aisha, why don’t you try making a mirror out of ice for him to use?” 

“... Ah! That’s a good idea, Rena!” 

… 

"See? Seeeeee??” 

“HOLY CRAP! A BIRD!” 

“… Would anyone care to explain to me why you four have been making so much noise for the last half hour? And also, perhaps, the bird sitting on Elsword’s head?” 

“I was just minding my own business when suddenly Aisha pointed out this bird and I didn’t know it was there and Raven please tell her not to slap me I’m too young to die agai-” 

“Eve, please don’t slap Elsword…” 

“I make no guarantees. But that is a rather fascinating bird. Here- come here, child - no not you Elsword, I’m talking to the bird-” 

“It’s flying off! It’s flying off!!” 

… 

“It… It really seems to like Raven’s hair, huh.” 

“Please don’t make any bird jokes.” 

“Hehehe~” 

“Rena.” 

\- 

“They seem like an interesting bunch,” Theodore remarked absently. 

“Who?” Durenda looked up from her sword polishing. 

“Oh, no one.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys. this is from 2016 but i still like it. i really hope nobody recognizes this because if you do? well [combusts]
> 
> also i hate ao3 formatting


End file.
